ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Drasun
History of Drasun ----Drasun is a young saiyan child raised on earth. He is the son of Trunks and a Kai. He was born with a seed of darkness in his heart. Drasun pushed his limits with this seed of darkness when he was 15. This power allowed him to be a Legendary Super Saiyan. He tried his hardest to help people in his universe. But he met his match one day, almost died from what had happened, It was the seed of darkness. It was killing him from the inside out. His mother, the Supreme Kai of healing, or the North Supreme Kai healed him. In the process he was sent to the void. He was in there for a week. Somehow he survived with the food that was given to him. Then one day, he met the Deity of the void. His name was Chronosus. This is where his adventure begins. Let's see how he starts this out. Chapter 1: Crucial battle. Beat Chronosus! ----"Wh-who the are you?" asks Drasun. Chronosus replies, "I am Chronosus, the Deity of this void of nothingness." "Can you get me out of here please, Chronosus?" asks Drasun. "Of course I can, but you must beat me in a battle, can you do that?" answers Chronosus. "Let me show what can do. Do you want to know what that is? It's a bad beating. So get ready!" yells Drasun. -Drasun turns into his LSSJ form- "Take, THIS! Alpha gunner!" -fires the wave at Chronosus- "I would expect more from a strong warrior." speaks to Drasun not even fazed. "B-But, that was one of my best techniques. Fine then, take this. Ace Razor! -shoots a disk shaped technique at Chronosus and damages him- "Better. Ultima Cannon." -Chronosus shoots a super breath cannon at Drasun, but Drasun sidesteps and does Meteor Crash on Chronosus then fires another Alpha Gunner, this time damaging him a lot. "Good, good! Amazing! Great!" exclaims Chronosus. "Thanks..." answers Drasun. "Time to end this, Omega Blaster Beam!!!" -fires the blast at Chronosus, winning the battle- "You have done well, young man. You took this seriously, like a real man. I need you to save this planet for me, for I cannot get out of here myself. Do you take the challenge?" asks Chronosus. "I do, Lord Chronosus. And I will come back to say hi." states Drasun. -Chronosus chuckles- "Well, I can speak through your mind, but it doesn't matter. And here, be there!" -Chronosus teleports Drasun to Planet Dreystar- "Whoa, amazing." Chapter 2: Save the Village! ----"So, this is Dreystar." says Drasun. "What is all that commotion?" asks Drasun to himself. -A Blastron Soldier is whipping a Dreystar Villager- "You are not giving your goods to Lord Blastron! Give your goods to him!" orders the Blastron Soldier. "Hey, back off." yells Drasun. "You have a death wish? Then die!" answers the Blastron soldier. -Blastron Soldier fires his blaster and hits Drasun- "Heh heh. He didn't last long." says the Blastron Soldier. -The Dreystar Villager looks in worry- "That all you got?" says Drasun, completely unharmed. "Wh-what are you? Who are you?!" exclaims the soldier. "Your worst nightmare. BURNING ATTACK!" yells Drasun -fires the blast at the soldier and the soldier disintegrates. "Now that is over with." says Drasun. Drasun asks, "Who are those people anyways. Also, what is your name?" "M-my name is Reyna. Those horrid people or Blastron Soldiers, they work under Blastron. He's a Lord around here. Emperor Dranaron is the one who commands the Lords. And, may I ask, who are you?" states Reyna. "Me? I'm Drasun. I was sent here by a Deity named Chronosus. I'm here to save your world." answers Drasun. Reyna says crying. "There's more soldiers over there, and General Bacack is with them." Drasun says without worry, "Don't worry, Reyna, I told you, I will save your world. Now, let's see if I can do this." Drasun answers to Reyna. -Drasun flies over to Bacack and the Blastron soldiers- "Hey, you, back off. Leave before you die." Drasun says to Bacack. Bacack answers, "Soldiers, ready your blasters." "I don't think so, BURNING STORM!" -Drasun answers and fires the barrage at the soldiers, disintegrating them all- "Your turn now, General." Drasun says to Bacack. "I took you for a weak one before, but it turns out your quite talented in battle. So come at me" -Drasun attacks, kicking at Bacack but misses everyone, Bacack punches him in the chest sending Drasun flying back- " Come on! FIGHT!" Bacack roars. "Ok ok." -Drasun powers up and does Meteor Crash to Bacack and damages him, after that Bacack does Super Breath Cannon and Arm Crash damaging Drasun badly- "Ha you can fight, but not like me." exclaims Bacack. -Drasun kicks Bacack in the chest vanishes and hits him down then flies over to where he his punching him 7 times and then vanishes and hits him down to the ground then doing Burning Attack to him damaging Bacack a lot- "G-gah, how could I fail this bad? I have to transform!" Bacack says. -Bacack transforms into his form and grows armor on himself and becomes stronger- "Whoa, pretty neat. Now It's my turn to make commotion." -Drasun turns Super Saiyan- "Let's go, Bacack." Defeat Bacack and save the village of Dreystar! -----Bacack vanishes and punches but Drasun punches back and the fists collide making a shock wave- "Not bad are you, newcomer." says Bacack. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done." says Drasun. "You thought I did this? You imbecile. This was the doings of the 6 Lords and the Emperor." says Bacack. -Drasun punches Bacack in the gut vanishes kicks him in the back powering up and then flying to Bacack hitting him down and then firing a Full Power Energy Wave. Bacack fires Super Breath Cannon and hits Drasun vanishes and hits him down then kicking him into the ground- "How is this? Oh, you're dead, so it doesn't matter" exclaims Bacack while he is laughing. "General, you need better eyesight. Also earn to sense power levels." says Drasun. "Im-impossible. How is this-" -Drasun punches him in the stomach, hits him down, vanishes, hits him up and fires Burning Storm- "NO WAY! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! Time t transform again!" -Bacack transforms just becoming more muscly, but his power level didn't rise much, Bacack punches Drasun and keeps on doing combos- Reyna says, very worried, "Oh no, he just came here and is going to be dead, and I'm so scared I can't move a muscle." -she cries- "Not bad are you Bacack?" exclaims Drasun. "Heh heh, prepare to die." Bacack says "Not yet!" yells Drasun. -Drasun transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan, punches Bacack in the gut (Drasun is much more powerful now) and fires Omega Blaster Beam, disintegrating Bacack into dust and sending him to Hell- "Heh, I won." says Drasun. -Drasun turns normal and falls back, exhausted- Make a team -----Reyna runs over to Drasun- "Are you ok Drasun?" -Drasun tries to get up- "Not really." he answers. -Reyna picks him up and flies him over to her house, and puts him in a hospital bed type of thing- "This is comfortable, way more comfortable then that Void." Drasun says. -Reyna laughs- "Never been to a "void" but that is funny." Reyna says. "Reyna, do you have any powerful friends, that have a high power level?" "I do, his name is Aero. He is training right now. He wants to become the best swordsman in the world." "I would like to meet him." -Reyna puts her hands up and heals Drasun- (She is like Dende) "Wow, I have all my strength back." Drasun says in awe. "Take this first, it will recover your stamina." -Reyna gives Drasun a Senzu Bean and Drasun feels really good- "I feel stronger, maybe it's because I was near death." -Reyna raises her eyebrow- "Saiyans when near death and recover get stronger." explains Drasun. "Now, I need to talk to that friend of yours." -Aero walks in- "Who is this?" asks Aero. Reyna says excitedly, "He's Drasun, he saved our village from the Blastron Soldiers and General Bacack." Drasun asks, "Can I talk to him in private?" "Yes, I'll be in the next room over." says Reyna. -She walks out a closes the door behind her- "Hey, I'm trying to defeat the 6Lords and the Emperor. Blastron is my next target." explains Drasun. "I'll join your team, if you beat me in a fight." says Aero. "You really want to fight when we can just go out and do it?" asks Drasun. Aero answers, "I don't want a weak leader. Plus who else would join?" "Reyna maybe. But let's get this fight over with." To be continued Category:Fan Made Stories